


Brontophobia

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>'PERSON A IS SCARED OF THUNDERSTORMS'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is a disclaimer of sorts: I didn’t do much research into PTSD for this. If you have PTSD/know someone that has PTSD, and I’ve written something inaccurate, or (I’m sorry sorry if this is the case) offensive, please please please tell me and I’ll change it right away.

Jim fell asleep to the sound of rain beating on the windows, and Sebastian curled up beside him.

Jim woke up only half an hour later, to the sound of thunder, and Sebastian curled up around him. Like a really big koala.

“...Sebastian?” Jim asked, sure that the sniper was awake with a grip that tight. He didn’t respond. But then there was another, roll of thunder, and Sebastian gripped Jim tighter until the sound faded.

“...You okay, tiger?” Jim asked, not used to Sebastian like this...

“...Don’t like thunder...” Sebastian said, jolting again when the noise returned, burying his face in Jim’s neck.

“Oh...” Jim said, having not thought of that... it’d be aftermath from Sebastian’s time in the army, as he never liked loud noises... 5th of November was never a fun time. 

“Do you want your earplugs?” Jim offered, ready to go and get them, but Sebastian shook his head. Another roll of thunder, and another jolt. God, Jim hated seeing him so... on edge and upset.

“...I like to hear you... breathing, when you’re asleep... It’s soothing.” He explained. That explained the negative response to earplugs. 

“...Can I do anything to help?” Jim asked, frowning.

“Just-” Yet another crash of thunder, interrupting Sebastian this time.

“...Just... let me hold you until it’s done...?” He suggested quietly.

“Of course...” Jim said, turning in Sebastian’s arms to hold him too. “No problem...”

They stayed like that for a long while, both awake. Sebastian clutching Jim harder each time there was a roll of thunder... until eventually, they didn’t come anymore. And there was just the beating of rain on the window again, as they both fell back to sleep.


End file.
